Episode 43
なる 「デニス」|romaji = Kareinaru Ryūgakusei "Denisu"|englishtitle =Fire And Ice |type = Anime|airs = February 15, 2014 (Japanese) January 10, 2016 (English)|season = 1|op = Burn! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = Future fighter! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|previous = Episode 42|next = Episode 44|image = |duration = 24 minutes}}"The Marvelous Exchange Student "Dennis"" ( なる 「デニス」 Kareinaru Ryūgakusei "Denisu"), known as "Fire And Ice" in the Dub version, is the forty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Yūya is engaged in a tough battle against the two Ryozanpaku Duel School students Makoto and Ken. During the Duel, the LDS Exchange Student, Dennis, suddenly enters the Duel! With his marvelous tactics, he attacks Takeda and Umesugi, helping Yūya at the same time. On the other hand, Yūya recalls his Duel against Isao Kachidoki, and hesitates to attack. Will Yūya be able to retrieve his "very own way of Dueling", and obtain victory? Featured Duels Dennis Macfield and Yūya Sakaki vs. Ken Umesugi and Makoto Takeda ''Duel continues from the previous episode''.'' Dennis has 4000 LP remaining, 4 cards in his hand, and controls no monsters or Set cards. Yūya has 200 LP remaining, 3 cards in his hand, and controls no monsters or Set cards. Ken has 4000 LP remaining, 1 card in his hand, and controls "Fujin the Great Storm Star" (CG Star 10/3000/2200) in Attack Position, "Pendulum Statue Purple Sword" (Left Pendulum Scale 11) and "Pendulum Statue Purple Shield" (Right Pendulum Scale 5) in the Pendulum Zones, and no Set cards. Makoto has 4000 LP remaining, 1 card in his hand, and controls "Supreme Thunder Star Raijin" (CG Star 10/3000/2200) in Attack Position, "Pendulum Statue Purple Sword" (Left Pendulum Scale 11) and "Pendulum Statue Purple Shield" (Right Pendulum Scale 5) in the Pendulum Zones, and no Set cards. '''Turn 3: Ken' In response to the effect of Makoto's "Fujin the Great Storm Star" (CG Star 10/3000/2200), Dennis has activated the effect of "Entermage Damage Juggler", letting him discard it to reduce the effect damage to 0, thus saving Yūya. The effect of "Entermage Damage Juggler" also negates the effect of "Fujin", so it can no longer inflict effect damage. Because he wasn't part of the Duel and interfered, Dennis receives a penalty of 2000 LP (Dennis: 4000 → 2000 LP). Turn 4: Dennis and "Trapeze Magician".]] Makoto finds and activates the Action Card "Flame Ball", which would inflict 200 damage to Yūya. Yūya also finds an Action Card and attempts to activate it, but Dennis interrupts him by activating the effect of "Entermage Flame Eater" (CG Star 4/1200/1600) in his hand, as an effect that would inflict effect damage was activated. It Special Summons itself from his hand and reduces the effect damage to 0. Ken also finds and activates another "Flame Ball". Yūya attempts to activate his Action Card, but Dennis interrupts him again by Special Summoning another copy of "Flame Eater" from his hand via its own effect, thus preventing the effect damage. He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Entermage Trapeze Magician" (Rank Star 4/2500/2000/2 ORU) in Attack Position. Its effect reduces any effect damage lower than or equal to its ATK to 0. Turn 5: Yūya Yūya places "Pendulum Statue Red Angel" in the left Pendulum Zone (Left Pendulum Scale 7) and "Pendulum Statue Red Devil" in the right Pendulum Zone (Right Pendulum Scale 1). He Pendulum Summons "Entermate Silver Claw" (CG Star 4/1800/700) and "Entermate Whip Viper" (CG Star 4/1700/900) from his hand in Attack Position. He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (Rank Star 4/2500/2000/2 ORU) in Attack Position. Dennis activates the other effect of "Trapeze Magician", detaching an Overlay Unit to allow a monster to attack twice during each Battle Phase this turn. Dennis selects "Dark Rebellion". Yūya activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion", detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster his opponent controls and add that amount to its own ATK. He selects "Fujin" as the first target ("Fujin": 3000 → 1500/2200) ("Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 4000/2000). Yūya activates the effect again, this time targeting "Raijin" ("Raijin": 3000 → 1500/2200, "Dark Rebellion": 4000 → 5500/2000). "Dark Rebellion" attacks and destroys both "Fujin" and "Raijin" (Makoto: 4000 → 0 LP, Ken: 4000 → 0 LP). Noboru Gongenzaka and Yuzu Hīragi vs. Halil and Olga ''Duel continues from the previous episode''.'' Gongenzaka has 2400 LP remaining, 2 cards in his hand, and controls "Superheavy Samurai Taima-2" (CG Star 1/500/300) in Attack Position and no Set cards. Yuzu has 800 LP remaining, 4 cards in her hand, and controls "Pendulum Statue White Butterfly" (Right Pendulum Scale 3) in her right Pendulum Zone and no other monsters or Set cards. Halil has 4000 LP remaining, no cards in his hand, and controls "Fire Jinn the Blazing Genie of the Lamp" (CG Star 7/2400 → 2600/???) and "Purple Lamp" (CG Star 4/1600/???) in Attack Position, "Pendulum Statue White Flower" (Left Pendulum Scale 9) and "Pendulum Statue Red Devil" (Left Pendulum Scale 1) in his Pendulum Zones, "Spell-Absorbing Lamp" and 1 Set card. Olga has 2600 LP remaining, 1 card in her hand, and controls "Arctic Beast - Blizzard Wolf" (CG Star 4/???/???) and "Arctic Beast - Polar Penguin" (CG Star 3/???/???) and 1 Set card. '''Olga's turn' ".]] Olga tunes the Level 4 "Blizzard Wolf" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Polar Penguin" to Synchro Summon the Level 7 "Arctic Beast - Iceberg Narwhal" (CG Star 7/2700/???) in Attack Position. "Iceberg Narwhal" attacks Yuzu directly, but Yuzu activates the Action Card "Blind Blizzard" to end the Battle Phase. As her opponent activated a Magic or Trap Card while "Narwhal" is battling, Olga activates its effect, negating and destroying it. Gongenzaka activates the effect of "Taima-2", making it the attack target. The attack continues and due to the second effect of "Taima-2", it is not destroyed by battle (Gongenzaka: 2400 → 200 LP). Gongenzaka's turn Gongenzaka Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Glove" (CG Star 3/100/1000). He then Special Summons "Superheavy Samurai Horagai" (CG Star 2/300/600) by sending "Superheavy Samurai Big Wara-G" to his Graveyard via the effect of "Horagai" as there are no Magic/Trap Cards in his Graveyard. Gongenzaka tunes his Level 3 "Glove" and Level 1 "Taima-2" with his Level 2 Tuner monster "Horagai" to Synchro Summon the Level 6 "Superheavy God Oni Shutendo - G" (CG Star 6/500/2500) in Defense Position. Since it was Synchro Summoned while there were no Magic/Trap Cards in Gongenzaka's Graveyard, he activates its effect, destroying all Magic/Trap Cards Olga and Halil control. The effect of "Spell-Absorbing Lamp" activates because it left the field, meaning that "White Flower" returns to Yuzu's hand. Since "Red Devil" left the field, its effect that increased the ATK of "Fire Jinn" expires ("Fire Jinn": 2600 → 2400). Due to the effect of "God Oni Shutendo - G", it can attack while in Defense Position, using its DEF for damage calculation. "God Oni Shutendo - G" attacks and destroys "Fire Jinn" (Halil: 4000 → 3900 LP). Since it was destroyed by battle, Halil activates its effect by Releasing "Purple Lamp", destroying "God Oni Shutendo - G" and inflicting 600 damage to Gongenzaka (Gongenzaka: 200 → 0 LP). Olga activates the second effect of "Iceberg Narwhal", inflicting the same amount of damage to Yuzu as effect damage was inflicted (Yuzu: 800 → 200 LP). Yuzu's turn Yuzu draws "Pianissimo". She places "White Flower" in the left Pendulum Zone (Left Pendulum Scale 9). She Pendulum Summons "Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra" (CG Star 8/2600/2000) and "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" (CG Star 4/1400/1400) from her hand in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Soprano", allowing her to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster using "Soprano" and other monsters she controls and from her hand as Fusion Material Monsters. She fuses "Prodigy Mozart" and "Soprano" to Fusion Summon "Bloom Diva the Floral Melodious Saint" (CG Star 6, 6/1000/2000) in Attack Position. "Bloom Diva" attacks "Iceberg Narwhal". Yuzu activates "Pianissimo", which reduces the ATK of "Bloom Diva" to 100 ("Bloom Diva": 1000 → 100/2000) and it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. Due to the effect of "Bloom Diva", since it is battling a Special Summoned monster, "Iceberg Narwhal" is destroyed and Olga receives the battle damage (Olga: 2600 → 0 LP). Yuzu then activates "Fusion Cancel", returning "Bloom Diva" to her Extra Deck and Special Summoning "Prodigy Mozart" and "Soprano" from her Graveyard in Attack Position. "Soprano" and "Prodigy Mozart" attack Halil directly (Halil: 3900 → 2500 → 0 LP). Shun Kurosaki vs. Ashley, Bram and Carl At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Wonder Quartet" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Shun controls "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon" (Rank Star 4/100/2000/3 ORU) in Attack Position. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Noboru Gongenzaka Yuzu Hīragi Halil Olga Dennis Macfield Makoto Takeda Ken Umesugi Shun Kurosaki Teppei Tairyōbata Action Field Action Cards Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1